A Millon Ways To Die In The West
by Niilo's
Summary: It's a gay cowboy story, like, what do you want more
1. Chapter 1 - Sunset yellow

**Upsalala looks like I started a fanfiction western serie huh**

((I do not own One Piece))

* * *

 ** _Washington, 1872._**

"145.", the younger one hushed under his breath. "That's the one, right?" Asked boy rise his gaze to face his partner. "Not like there are other trains." The youthful man took his top-hat off, exposing the light blond locks that stuck partly to his forehead. "Quite crowded here, huh?", stated the blonds opposite, implying on the stifling air surrounding the two of them. "Sure is.", was answered by the fledgling raven's brother. Just then the surrounding people started pushing and pulling. The train stood. Some passengers left the train while others struggled to find a seating. "Luffy, ready your ticket." The raven did how he was told and took hold of the piece of paper which stuck folded in his pants-pockets. 280 seats and one of them was his. "Sabo, do you see which carriage is mine?"

A hand grabbed hold of Luffy's and before the raven knew who it was he was pulled forward and pushed against a jammed entrance. He turned around, trying to find the helping hand before he got pulled into a tight hug. The golden curls poking his face explained his previous question and he embraced his brother halfhearted. If he had to be honest, he wasn't ready to leave.

Luffy only heard Sabo's poor attempt of a farewell which was muffled by the next twenty persons trying to pass by before a conductor took the ticket out of his hand. To Luffy's pity he was seated aisle-side. It was impossible to wave at Sabo since he had no clue where the older male even was. He lifted his suitcase then, placing it into one of the open drawers before he stumbled back onto his seat by the crowd that kept pumping into him.

xxx

Luffy was tired. Purple, nearly dark blue circles had embraced the natural skin color underneath his eyes. He looked down at his Spectators. Leaning his foot to the side, slightly, he watched the damp light reflect and move along the taupe colored metallic eyelids. He reached down to touch them. The buffed leather too tempting to resist.

Smooth. So smooth, he thought before he returned to his upright position, sliding his hands along his thighs. The light cloth of his pants was being rumpled underneath his hands by the process and he watched his movements lift the hem until it wouldn't move anymore. Luffy's trousers were cropped, showing off his white socks, and through his continuation of actions he could glimpse some tanned skin. His hands were partly sweaty. He turned his head to his right, facing the window from afar. He was placed in a sitting group. Four people facing each other. Two persons facing the front of the carriage with their backs. He was one of them. To his luck, he wasn't getting sick by that like other people would speak of.

The elder male next to him had been asleep after the first five minutes. Luffy had noticed the way his chest fell. He watched the hills. The hills which were dry, thirsty. His breath hitched for a moment as his neighbor slightly moved. Luffy decided that it would be better to return to stare at the ground after that. He didn't want to look at the women and men opposite to him.

xxx

Luffy was shaken by the trains last attempt to hold. The door wasn't open just yet, but people already stood ready to leave. Luffy was one of the last people to leave the wagon, unprepared for the sight that was probably awaiting him. He pushed his hand through his hair, a poor try to block out the view with his arm, but he gave in eventually and looked around the moment he had left the train.

He sighed, sweet home they say? "More like new place to live in. nothing to be called a home." He swung his case over his shoulder. First steps were taken carefully but sure. Luffy walked past different kinds of crowds. Crowd type one, the family. Children skipped by while their parents talked, walked, smoked. Luffy counted. Seven elders. A smile spread on his lips as he saw the girl jump towards him, trying to avoid any grooves. Just as he was about to leave he saw her trip and fall. Luffy crouched down to face her and extended a hand. "Laces, am I right?", and she smiled just as bright as he did as a respond. Which was cut off through her guardians panicked attempt to pull her away from him. He was used to it, but that still didn't prevent it from hurting.

Luffy wasn't American, nor was he an English man. You could technically call him an "An Alien. Did he flee?" The silent whisper of a women caught his attention. He didn't want to argue, so he just continued. And with that we come to crowd type two, the silent critic. People who stood together to hear each others gossip and stay updated. He hated those kinds of people. The only thing his brother kept telling him about those people was that they didn't deserve a second look.

Luffy turned to his right to watch a wobbling man take unsure steps. Perhaps he was drunk? "Listen, mankind!", the male announced. Luffy was able to make out the little slurs in his voice. "We have gathered here together-r for only, and only one r'ason, and that is to protest! The madam in p'rple-", he called out to her. Pointed rudely. "Do you want your grandchildren to be jobless?", and the women answered, "No, of course not." The man hummed. He nodded then and rose his hands together with his voice. "Then we shall burn the intruders in our country to the ground!"

Luffy rushed past the man. Head lowered, unnoticed. Just now he exited the station and people had already killed him physically. He took the path that looked the most promising to him, as he moved forward and away from these horrible people.

Eventually he reached several shops that could help him out with the direction. Before he entered one store he looked at it's opaque window. Small panes reflected his appearance. He slid his hand once more through his hair and tugged it towards his forehead. "Success", he breathed and told himself. Luffy's red mark was covered by black locks.

It hadn't taken long until he had left the shop and was walking surely. Now that he knew where he was going. The sandy dust underneath his shoes rose into sight with every step he took.

Crossroad. Straight. Bend to right. Straight. Bend left and there he was. Different signs biding their goodbyes with him for reaching the border between Richmond, Virginia and it's neighbor city. He put his hand out, the other hand holding a steady grip on his case over his shoulder.

Soon enough a carriage pulled up. The feedstock timber was dominating the horse-drawn transportation. He swung himself onto the bed and seated himself between the load. With his bag in his lap now he leaned against the crates behind him and watched the sky redden. The impact between hoof and ground swallowed Luffy's whisper. "sweet blush."

The only thing he didn't notice was that he was moving towards sun set. Hope was awaiting.

xxx

Luffy woke up by the suns attempt to shine through his eyelids.

It was Thursday already, they must have made it through the night. It was around six am, or so he guessed. Two to three hours must do the trick until they reached P.P.. The sky was bright blue, no clouds at all.

The roads were dry and empty. Just a couple of times did Luffy notice other travelers. And little by little did even the rare sight of voyagers disappear. He was left alone with his anxiety that was plaguing him since his arrival. Birds where the only entertainment he had on his left hours. And between whispers and silent jokes he had spoken out he had found himself arriving at his destination.

He had climbed down the carriage that stopped near the sign which informed him about his current location. "Point Pleasant." He hunched his back before he straightened again only to take an unworried step and then the second. The sign was quite small. But you couldn't expect more for such a town. Looked more "Like a village." He admitted that under his breath, quietly, just like the town itself. It didn't take long until one or two minutes of walking through a desert-like area that he had spotted some buildings close by. They were lined up. Small shops looked squeezed. Looked like they were pushed between the gaps of other buildings. "The wild west.", Luffy stated as he passed a rusty old welcome sign. Bullet holes had pierced every and each latter besides the word "Wild."

He was close enough to make out the shops names. "Micqueot." The bars name rolled over his tongue a couple of times until he spotted a tailor shop. The building looked dusty and unused the more he approached it. It also wasn't attached to other shops. It stood for its own, opposite to the chiefs office. He had set his suitcase on the ground and walked around his future stay.

Luffy guessed. There was a building further away from the town and he had furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes only to recognize a cross on the roof. "Ah, the church." The afternoon sun was starting to burn through his pitch black hair and he wiped his forehead with his shirtsleeve. The pressure that pushed the sleeves seam against his skin left a white mark for a moment before it disappeared again. He then moved back only to analize the porch of his possession.

Luffy had swung his weight unto the first stair that led to the porch and listened to it as it creaked under his foot before he took his next step. It hadn't taken long until he had found himself throwing his waistcoat across the shop and was disconnecting the spiderwebs from the walls and furniture with his white cloth that he had kept in his pocket. Dust was rising up with Luffys every move. Not able to make out his surroundings because of the dust cloud, Luffy had breathed in particles that had caused him to cough and tear up. By the process of coughing he had missed the chair leg behind his foot and stumbled backwards, finding himself hit the ground between shop and porch. He struggled to breath properly again until a hand covered his mouth. Luffy's squeezed eyes flew open as he felt the touch.

"Shut up.", the boy had whispered that was now removing his hand from his lips only to ready a notebook and pencil . Luffy must have had missed his appearing by his poor attempts to stand up and cough. He watched the notebooks pages slightly move by the wind before he lifted his gaze to follow the boy's intense stare towards the center of the town. Just a few meters afar from his property was a male. Tall. Black. Loyal horse by his side. "Death.", the boy had informed Luffy. He didn't dare to move an inch even as the pain in his ribs had started to kill him. He grimaced as he narrowed his eyes to make out details from the man that had silenced the whole town. Details like the bandana that was covering the males mouth and nose. It had the same color as his cloak. Raven. The horse was stunningly graceful. Pure black. Reminded Luffy of leather. Gloomy leather like the males hat was made of.

Luffy soon had understood that the man was only there for money as he was waiting patiently. He knew that nobody would wait underneath the sun only to chit chat. And even if he hadn't figured it out by then he would have figured it out as the chief had handed him a bundle. Luffy was on his legs again as the man had tugged on his horses leashes ready to leave. Luffy had moved forward without noticing until the youngster had pulled him slightly back by his sleeve.

Luffy would have enough time to scrutinize him closely the next time. He needed to approach the animal step by step.

xxx

The sun had set a hour ago and Luffy was sitting on the porch with his feet dangling down between the handrail supports. The boy from before was sitting on the handrail and was facing Luffy by lowering his gaze. "Ace, how come he has such an aggressive nickname?". "They say that he has killed the past chiefs who weren't able to pay.", the boy had answered. "Why is he not called killer then? He didn't look like he would rip anyone's head off of their shoulders.", Luffy admitted. "Death doesn't suit him.", he had lied then. "Sanji told me once that he had seen him take his gloves off and on his knuckles was written death in capital letters.", the youngster informed him. "Talking about Sanji, I need to deliver him my notes. I'll see you around!" And the boy had been off as soon as Luffy's hearing had delivered the message to his brain.

"See you, Ace." Luffy was left alone to bid goodbye with a boy who was out of reach. His thoughts were the only company he had as he listened to the music that was echoing through the night. Happy tunes made their way from the saloon to his ears until his body fell numb and had droven off to sleep with his head leaned against the handrail supporter right to him.

xxx

He woke up by morning. Since his shop was facing the east side with it's back the sunrise wasn't as successful as before on the carriage. He gulped several times dryly until he stretched together with a close-mouthed yawn. His nostrils widened for a second as the air he had breathed in needed to exit his lungs. He looked around to maybe take in some new faces but nobody was to be found. He remembered the mysterious rider for a moment before the current date shot through his mind. It was Sunday. That must have had been the reason for why he hadn't seen anybody.

He made his way in to get his waistcoat then strolled past a bucket filled with clear water. He took a scoop of the water with his hand and let a bit of it seep through the gaps between his fingers until his hand was just slightly wet. Right enough that it would flatten his hair. He had stroken his hair with that hand lightly while he was sauntering along to the church he had seen before.

To Luffy's luck the doors were still open as he approached god's house. He had slid in unnoticed and had taken a seat at the back rows, watching the priest take his place. Luffy found himself rubbing his eyes as the pastor was finally speaking. Black curls with dark brown split ends were seesawing with every movement the priest was making. Tanned skin was making Luffy more comfortable than he would've been with other pastors.

And before he could consider it everyone had stood up ready to begin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to let me know how you thought about this chapter! ;^**


	2. Chapter 2 - needle grey

**Pffffbt this took me a while to update since the only pc with wifi access was broken awuu**

 **well I got some asks and I have to say that I appreciate every and each of them but I cannot answer because their gonna be answered when time goes on~**

 **((I do not own One Piece))**

* * *

 _ **Point Pleasant, 1872.**_

"young man-",

"Luffy, father."

"Son-Luffy, I have to decline with thanks but to come to your previous question, it isn't." And Luffy was taken aback. "It isn't?" "You heard right my son, it isn't" The priest touched the surface of the altar with his index finger lightly. Focused on watching the shadow of the pastors hand ghosting over the object that was currently separating them, he clutched his hands to tight fists. Nails digging into the bright flesh that covered his palm. "Father he steals, doesn't he?" The priest rose his gaze from altar, arguing internally whether to grimace at those words or not. "Not in the slightest bit young boy." Luffy was able to hear the disgust in his opposites voice before the pater had left. Leaving Luffy back. The boy who was being eaten by endless thoughts right after.

His thoughts felt like a heavy coat around him and the late summer heat wasn't doing him any better. Pushing his body in the direction that leaded back to the town, Luffy soon found himself entering the saloon.

He had his eyes shut for a moment. Tensed position loosening as his slowly opening dared eyes viewed no gazes that loomed on him. Catching up with his proper respiration, Luffy managed to make his way to the bar without hunching his back or shoulders with the simple purpose to act dominating in the new territory.

Just about to lay his head onto the counter right after he sat down with a relieving sigh, Luffy was stopped by turmoil, too far from his seating to let him ascertain the topic. "Pretty new here huh?" Unwillingly he rose his head, that was inches away from the timber, to face the source of the voice. Brown orbs met with his. Immediately relaxing into the smile he felt himself answering the women opposite to him, behind the bar. "Yeah, kinda. Name's Luffy" And with a greeting gesture she shook his extended hand replying with her name leaving her lips. "Nami, so how can I help the young man?"

"You tell me. I'm just pretty tired."

She set the glass that was being dried down and swung the cloth that she had in her left over her shoulder only to lean closer onto her hands. Feeling the texture of the tiled counter underneath her hands she smirked childishly. "Twinkle, we don't serve milk." And Luffy snorted. "Even if you did, I bet you would've had already gulped it all down by yourself."

Nami leaned back, watching Luffy tap the bar with his fingertips before she leaned in again. Noticing the closeness of the girl, he lifted his gaze only to find the females thumb brushing over his forehead. Exposing his mark. "Oh boy." The words lingered in his head for a moment before he moved his head, trying to get her serious gaze off of him along with her fingers. Luffy saw her lips part before he pushed himself out of his backless seat and made his way out. He came to loosen up. To forget. Not to recall what bugged him before.

Minutes of pointless walking had passed by before Luffy had stomped back into the Saloon. Nami, who was redecorating the bottles on the shelves that were placed on the wall behind the counter as Luffy entered the building, recognized the familiar sound of the steps that were anger filled the last time.

"Do you guys serve milk now?" And the women opposite to him smiled.

"Come in, naujawan."

xxx

"Nonsense! I fairly won!"

"As if you know what 'fair' means!"

Luffy knew that it already had been too late to resist the larking red head who wore her overly shit-eating like grin proudly. Her legs folded in front of her while her hands pressed against the ground between her thighs, she exclaimed how sweet he would look at the end of this and how you should never get into a bet with her.

Two sevens. An ace. A two. A three. While Nami had been blessed with a full house.

The honey sweet taste of the pure malt on his tongue was drying his mouth out slowly and nearly

enough to call it tapping at his split. Both were sitting on the floor behind the counter, moving their limbs from side to side to escape the steps that the now second women behind the counter was taking to serve the guests since Nami was obviously busy.

The twelve year old Ballantine's had washed over him an hour ago, which hadn't stopped him from nibbling on his scotch for all means. He wasn't drunk, nor sober enough that he could have had been taken serious as he refused to follow the ginger haired women. But he had enough cerebral matter to realize that dark green didn't suit him at all.

Spending hour after hour in the changing room that was located behind the saloon itself, Luffy finally had snapped out of his pouting and unnecessary arguing with the female whether he should wear nail polish or not. The realization making him step back. Back. Further and further away from Nami.

"Hey look, I hope you had your fun and all but I'm not doing this." Index finger pressed against his cherry red painted lips and facing the second door that led to the stage. Or so Luffy guessed. Focusing on the wood that separated him from the crowd of drunken man who probably contained one or two people who trained their yells, conversations and pick up lines in the mirror. Luffy had missed that te women he was talking to had been too busy to bestow him any attention. At all.

His opposite simply hummed. Luffy had been too cocky as he had gotten into the competitions and bets with Nami. He knew that. And he knew that he could've had given the female his white gold pocket watch from London. He knew all that. But what did it help him now.

A light poke against his ribs pulled him out of his thoughts. The next thing he was confronting was the sight of a, breath hitching, close young face. A soft cloth was covering his raised eyebrows seconds later and before he knew it he was facing the portable full-body mirror. "I thought you'd like to hide that mark of yours."

Luffy slid his fingertips over the silk that was placed around his forehead. Black. Pitch black was the strip that was being held up to by several barrettes which stuck painfully to the back of his head. Not only did this catch his attention, but also the pair of feathers that presented themselves behind his hair. Stunningly black with a touch of crimson. Blood, Luffy thought as he turned back to Nami with a expressionless facade.

"Thought that black and red suits you more, boy." The tipsy behavior of hers had made Luffy even more nervous. He didn't like the fact that he had to obey a drunken 25 year old only because he had lost some childish games. But just when he was about to explain her that gold would last longer, she had pulled some cords. Tight. Leaving not a single inch to expand his lungs.

Luffy was shocked to discover his current state. Shoulders free. A dress. Ankles long. She must've had slipped him into it back when he had been too far off his tracks. When his legs had felt a little numb.

He was pushed to the side then. To his right. And he had to admit. Black did slim your waist. The embrace of raven laces around the wine red silk bodice had left a cheesy but yet classy note. He had short sleeves that were connected to the dress only underneath the armpits.

A light breeze of ecstasy and boldness brushed his ankles and exposed neck almost rudely. The door he had faced, now was widely open. "So?"

A sharp pain had build up in a matter of seconds in his back and his toes were pulsing when he thought about it now. Red patterns were covering the dark high heels he had on his feet. Luffy stared down at his companions. Four inches he guessed roughly. The patterns seemed similar to his spectators only that his shoes were more comfortable to begin with.

"Nami, I'm not too sure." It wasn't that he was afraid, nor was the robe bothering him. It was his pride that hung on the line and if he planned on having a proper career in this humble town, then he had to present a clear past. Dancing on a stage wasn't something he could've won praises with. No serious ones at least.

But the female had already pressed the second bottle of Ballantine's into his chest. Not to forget her proud smile that was plastered all over her face while the raven struggled to decide whether he should or shouldn't. "Look, Luffy. I'm not really asking you to do this. You have no options." And there was too much 'no' for his liking. But she had been right. He had lost.

 **xxx**

Getting used to the atmosphere and the fuggy air hadn't taken long. Nor did dancing and singing if he had to be honest.

Micqueot had been full that night. And for a brief second Luffy had thought that Nami must've had pulled some strings, because it wasn't normal that every and each man from P.P. was there to cheer. And how much he had enjoyed these past hours, but he had enough sense in his body that he had left the stage as he recognized the familiar hat in the back rows. Way too long had he thought about the black leather. How much he had thought that it suited the owner of it.

Cursing under his breath he made his way back to the room he had dressed in before a pistol shot had been drawn. Glass shattering. Horrified screams. Nobody had banged against the door. He guessed that everybody had fled or ducked as he leaned forward to peek through the keyhole only to be faced with gloom. "The lights."

He would have had been an idiot if he wouldn't have had used that opportunity to make his way out. He would've been one. But he wasn't, so he grabbed his dress by its skirt and lifted it slightly to run faster through the crowd before he had opened the door of the changing room in a matter of seconds.

He proceeded by stumbling over ducked bodies behind the bar ere he pushed and dodged his path through the actual crowd of men. Taking a long breath once he had made his way behind the building was the only thing he concentrated on after he had stepped around the first corner , inches away from his destination, only to be pulled by the wrist and pressed against the wooden wall with his back.

Luffy gulped audibly as firm fingertips moved over the same rim of silk he had slid over before. He watched the face that was too close to make out details. Too close to stare at in general.

His eyes hurt from the fight they were having to focus on the shadowed parson in front of him. His right ear brushed the strangers forearm which was leaned against the wall behind him. Luffy's breath hitched as the male pushed his feather headdress up, revealing his mark which must've been smudgy due to all the sweating.

And there was the voice that echoed through his head for a moment before he actually realized what his opposite had confirmed. "Asian."

"Indian." And Luffy had whispered. Whispered his answer like nobody should hear but the shadow that was confronting him.

"What is your name?"

Luffy didn't understand first. Why should he answer. "Who are you?" And he hoped that his opposite would understand. He needed reasons to trust a person. And his guess was right.

"Law."

No breathing. He hadn't heard him breathing at all. Not a single time.

Luffy hushed then. "Lu-" He had blinked. And before he could have had finished the shadow had been gone.

There hadn't been any noises. Any movements. Luffy had shut his eyes for a brief second and his company had disappeared. No footsteps. The wind had blown the path of the male out of his sight. The stepped on sand was being carried away as Luffy slid down and sat on the ground. Knees propped up and elbows resting on them while his forehead pressed against his radical bone.

 **xxx**

7.30am and Luffy was already on his way to Ace. Only he didn't know where to find the boy, so he stopped by at the saloon that morning to hand Nami the dress back. He had spend his night with cleaning the alcohol stains on the bodice. He was hoping that the girl accepted it.

Though, the fear of the females reaction towards him let him leave the dress in front of the entrance unnoticed before he made his way to the church. The time he needed for reaching the priest had been cut shorter than expected as the pastor was already walking towards his direction along with the youth that he had been searching for. And Luffy was excited.

Until he saw their expressions. "Ace. Pater." Both lifted their gazes. The source of the voice already too close to whisper something back and forth. To exchange thoughts whether to let him in on their secret. So Luffy broke the silence while the two males tried to read each others minds. "Bad news I'm guessing?" And he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly forward.

"It's,", both started. Ace continued. "It's that Sanji got arrested." And the priest confirmed it with a nod. Worry had bored through them already. Luffy saw that in their eyes. "And what,", he began. A strong breeze blew his locks into his eyes. They had grown quite a bit. He started again then. "What did he do?"

Ace had checked his neighbor. The boy had looked sure but the pastor hesitated, and before the priest exclaimed why Ace shouldn't get into detail he had realized that the youngsters eyes had already wandered off to face Luffy. "You know, Sanji, he is the one who's responsible for the town's newspaper."

Luffy hummed. Knew where the boy had got if he had continued with this. He didn't need to play dumb with them.

* * *

 **I have those huge grammar problems I know ;;;;;;**


	3. Chapter 3 - thread white

Chapter 3

 **The first chapters didn't go as I planned so I'm hoping that this one will cover that up a bit until I finish this Fan Fiction and have time to rewrite them. Thank youu very muchh  
**

* * *

 _ **Point Pleasant, 1872.**_

"So ya ready to speak to him?"

"Course I am." And the chief was eying him suspiciously. But none of that was bothering. What was eating on his nerves was the question specifically _why_ the journalist got arrested. He had his guesses. Had every and each way to approach the male planned out the next morning after he talked to the priest and the youth. Instead of brushing or getting a proper haircut he only shook out the dust that had gathered on him like it would every night. He didn't had the time to clean his shop, nor his stay quite like he had wished to, because his curiosity had grown too much towards things he should have had kept his distance from. Things he never should have had thought about twice.

Things like these made him feel special though. It was curiosity that made him look different. Difference that should do the trick of convincing the reporter.

A light tapping against steel caught his attention before the pressure of a touch pushed him around the corner, in front of a cell.

Black. Pitch black Derbies. Following, cropped pants. Fedora, leather mostly. Blond and notes, if you had to describe the man behind bars shortly. Shadow faced person rose his gaze slightly. Currently sitting on the ground, Luffy's company spoke up. "What are your guesses." And his voice was husky. "Did the Sweet Afton get to your head?" Luffy tried to play it cool. Muffled chuckles hushed back and forth. "Come again?" There was this line of silence before he crouched down, arms on his knees. "How come someone like you gets to work as a journalist?"And his voice was pitiful and serious. "Sanji?" He added quietly.

The more Luffy spend looking at Sanji, the more details he was able to make out. Like his hair that was covering his face. It looked unkempt, but who was he to judge. He wasn't looking any better. Purple. His eyes were marked dark purple due to his tiredness. Pure light was flowing through multiple holes in the walls surrounding them which slid over the seams of the elders hems. Made them look like masterpieces.

"Used to be my fathers." It felt like they weren't even speaking. Just breathing to survive. A conversation between a beast and a tamed cat. Someone who's free but secretly prefers being locked and someone who's locked but wants to be free. Wants to break out.

Luffy proceeded to wipe with his thumb over his left eyebrow, smiling. "Why are you acting so obvious?" And he literally heard Sanji's lips stretch. Heard him respond like it's the easiest question. "You think?" And they sat in silence until dull steps approached them. Luffy had to rush.

"He comes tonight, doesn't he?" He's sweating. He knows that Sanji feels his tenseness. One last step until the nearing shadow has a full view of them. Until it gets too risky to talk.

The sounds of heels hitting the ground echo through his head until there is nothing to hear anymore. Both, Sanji and Luffy sit on spikes for a moment. Sanji shoots him a gaze then and he claps his hands together, filling the silence. Stands up. Passes the Chief and walks out.

 **Xxx**

"11pm." Behind the Sheriff's office, Luffy writes down. Writes down his guesses into his diary. Writes down his hopes also. Mumbles what he wants to compose. "Probably will see Law again." He hears tapping behind him. Taps the back of his pencil against the cement, answering the locked beast, facing the open pages of his notebook and chewing on his pinky. The moon the only source of light. But it's still bright enough for him to write without any candles and such. He's too caught up in imagining multiple scenarios, he didn't notice the gloom that has build up in the distance. Didn't notice the saloons tunes stop filling the thin night air.

Owned diary is left on the ground as Luffy makes out the figure. On hands and knees, only couples of meters he has crawled towards the horizon. He's clutching the sand underneath his fingers now. The more pressure he uses the more he believes the nightmare like character that isn't that far as he had hoped to as he won the capability to move again properly. So he leans backwards to sit on his shins.

The air feels heavy in his lungs for a moment as the horse stops in front of him. He guesses again, five inches and his head would have had been under those black hooves. On his knees, Luffy only is able to reach it's shoulders. Stunning dray horse makes it's move and steps aside, letting the rider descend smoothly. Soundless the golden dust rises. Gets blown out of sight by fresh breezes.

He hears the taps. Luffy hears the attempts of communication from the journalist, but they're too quiet for him to react, so his opponent does, passing him as soon as he's off his horse. Luffy leans further backwards until his shoulder blades touch the ground. He uses more pressure on his back part that's connected to the earth by pushing his knees into the air, and he slides. Slides until he flatly lays. Watches the man ghost with his hands above the wall, over and over. His chin adjusted high to face the shady easier.

Everything feels wrong then. The way he is not helping to free the blond. The way the male pushes his weight against the cement and knocks with his right heel against it. The fact that the wall breaks down so _quietly_ , makes the whole story wronger. So Luffy rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up. Tries to snap himself awake. Unsuccessful.

His vision is blurry and he only notices it now. His stomach feels like it's about to crawl out of him. Not to forget that his surroundings are spinning, or so it occurs to him. Luffy counts then. One, Sanji dusts himself off. Two, he has to press his thumb against his lips to sustain alive. Three, trying to remember what he wanted to blame his current state on. Hunger, and now he knows the cause of the sudden turn of tables. But curiosity had bee too great.

He hears something that could be a, "You knew the wall was unstable." And a, "Why didn't you break out?" He knows Law's talking. Knows the male is eying him when Sanji says something that sounds to him like, "My shire can't carry three people at once." He has the capacity to progress the confirmation of the fact that Law's speaking to him now as well. But his brain stops at the command of answering. And that's when he starts to breath faster. When he presses the fabric of his shirt against his eyes. Lack of nourishment and an excessive amount of vitamin D. last thing he recalls is that the overdose of oxygen in his blood could get him killed. So he stops breathing for a brief moment, and that's when he goes out like a light bulb. When the feeling of his cooling fingers goes numb and he doesn't have to care about it anymore.

 **Xxx**

He wakes up, but he isn't too sure if he's awake. His eyes are closed. It's too bright to open them just yet. He's afraid the light would get his cardiovascular levels up to the roof again. He's not ready to reverse the roles of the ceiling and the floor. He tries to remember then. Notices that he doesn't have a headache. Tries to focus on why he doesn't have one after all that happened, which he can't quite lay a finger on. And he feels the headache now creeping up on him. Luffy grimaces and opens his eyes slightly. Narrowed eyes, disgusted by the mess he has become, he pulls his right leg up. Hears blankets scroop, so he comes to the conclusion that he has been taken care of. That's when he notices that he isn't numb. That he can, indeed, hear the mumbled sounds. The low talk of multiple people. Too subdued to understand what they are discussing.

His stomach flips around when his ears catch the sound of creaking wood. He doesn't know whether it's a good sign or the opposite. Then there is this glimpse of light that made him blind for several seconds before spreading coldness on his chest caused him to grid his teeth and open his eyes. The following shudder that runs down his spine making him freeze in instant. "You're awake already?"

Carefully sucking in the air he blinks before his vision becomes clear. It wasn't as bright as he had thought, just, warm bright. He doesn't know what to think of it. Candles and all. Looks more like a blood ritual to him. But he doesn't know and he doesn't want to judge, so he comes again when he has information to do so. He's on knowledge hunt when he ask, shortly breathing, "Who?" And he knows the question is dull and inappropriate. Knows all that but his body is too tired to come up with more.

"Chopper, P.P. private Doctor." And Luffy hears chuckles, so he turns his head towards the direction of the sound. Sees nothing but different shades of black and dark orange so he returns his gaze. Slowly starting to make out each and every line of his surroundings, he tries to ask once again but his attempt is cut short through the pain in his arm. Noticing the warm grip around wrist, he decides not to move. Once the pulsing in his arm is gone, he looks down. Down at the crook of his arm. The drops of blood that have dried.

It's after five minutes of focusing without trying to imagine anything that he realizes his current state fully. His stomach is exposed and his chest is covered by a thick blanket. It has been rolled up. Forearms open for interventions. And he curses under his breath because the fabric of his shirt has to get pressed after all this rolling up. He stretches his leg again, hears straw now. Thinks he lays on hay. Thinks right. The pain in his back starts to travel up slowly. Luffy sits up. Or tries to sit up, but fails vainly. Vainly in his opinion. So he lands back on the bed.

Aching fatigue in the very depths of his chest made him inhale thoughtfully. The shudder that was brought by a new breeze of fresh air drew his attention on it. Then here were noises. Like opening and closing of barn doors, steps, and an obvious back slap. He inhaled once again, the smell of soup now filling his nostrils before the obvious sound of porcelain hitting timber took over him mind.

Luffy's eye's were glassy. He could feel it literally. Breaths came out like a shudder and he leaned upright slowly. Carefully. "You should eat something." And Luffy was, technically, listening to himself. Listening to the process of his shirt and vest obeying the rule of gravity and unfolding downwards to cover his exposed back and stomach slightly. Due to the form it must've had been in since a long time, it wasn't able to unfold fully. Fingers crawling their way towards his companion, unnoticed by himself though, he took hold of firm fabric. Frozen atoms starting to move thanks to the sudden heat.

He was hoping. Hoping the rich leather in his hands belonged to the proud man that was his inner demons culprit. "Don't clutch it so much, your father is no longer around to iron it. Please, Luffy."

Luffy didn't register how long it took him to to draw his hand back. He was too hungry to sort important information out either. "It's me, Law." And his company chuckled. Luffy was just a little taken aback, or so he seemed. "Law?" His gaze was searching. Actually he was facing the male already but it was too dark to recognize the older properly. Just like at their first meeting.

It wasn't the answer he expected when Law settled down next to him on the edge of the hay bale, accessing Luffy fully sight of the his face. And that's when he notices the bandana that covers Law's lower face. That's when he also notices the paint around the elder's left eye. Uneven. Black. Nearly as dark as the tan. And he doesn't ask. Doesn't judge, but removes his hand from the bedsheets that have fallen onto his lap from his chest, and darts it forward. Slowly. Towards Law who fulfills his wish of a touch with the palm of his own. A rather clothed palm, to Luffy's misfortune. "You're innocent, don't. I'm begging." And Luffy didn't know if he was hallucinating. "Just eat your soup so you can go back home." Eyes vain forcing his own eyes to redden and look down.

The following silence louder than the words that had been spoken last. Metal hitting porcelain in a steady rhythm until there was noting to dig in anymore.

 **Xxx**

It wasn't like Luffy to hide. To think. But torture was the source of all negatives on the world. In this case it was his memory that pulled him through pain.

" _Hey."_ He had tapped Law's arm as the other was about to leave. _"Once there was a women who never received love from her husband, so she spoke up. 'Shame on you!' She said. 'The neighbor's wife gets a kiss nearly every day. Why can't you do that too?'"_ And Luffy had already been giggling. Sadness visible but ignored by Law who had been trying to focus on to listening. Luffy spoke up again. _"So the husband said, 'Well I would, but I don't really know her that much.'"_

Luffy had been crying. Unknown if joy or grief had puddled up underneath his eyes, Law had squeezed a blank piece of pure white cloth into his hands, and had disappeared into the dusty wind again.

Since then Luffy had hid in the darkest corner of his tailor shop. The only thing he kept telling himself was, "I can go out tomorrow."

Mind wandering off every now and then. Small hole in the dark parquet remembering him of tales. Tales of hell he had caught when he was little. And no matter how hard he tries, he cannot forget the hint of reality that grew around the tale the more time went by. He feels unaccepted, unwanted. And maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't care. Should talk to Nami. Because this, Law and Law's secrets, he can't sort in. Can't fully understand. Maybe shouldn't sort in. He doesn't know.

He watches the sunlight that seeps through cracks in the wall move closer towards him with every hour. Dust dancing through the sweet, warm, natural headlight that nearly hits his shoes, so he pulls them back. Presses his body against the wall like it's a matter of life or death. And the only reason that convinced him to get dragged down so much was the sentence that swirled in his mind like a pest.

"Who are you, that you bear secrets so big that you have to be a secret yourself? "

The main vein in his arm throbbing painfully at his wrist, making him clutch the fabric of his trousers before he hit the back of his head against the wood behind him. Red crimson seeking it's way through his mess of hair and down his tanned skin. Purpose of his act? The wall behind him wearing now visible flaws. Flaws that he takes apart easily with bare hands. The evening sun that shone on him before it set brightened his soul before he took off. Nothing but a needle and thread in his pockets. Confidence took over.

Wind rocking through his hair while he leaves his traces on the sand for slow seconds. Darkness sliding over the seams of his clothes precisely. Heart beat the only company on his path towards the North- west. The wind blowing figures out of the dust. One breeze, and the feature of a figure rise from the ground. Imagination. The sand washes through his lungs for one brief moment then, and he feels like he just breathed in absent kids. They feel like distress. Absent children that only exist to be blamed on the predetermined future. The kids of this country. Embellishments to cover mistakes of the past and present.

* * *

 **Thank you for coming out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the show**

 **'Til next time,**

 **haha Peace ;^**


	4. Chapter 4 - lurid

**Holy fuck, look at me I wrote again.**

 **oh yeah smut somewhere at the end, enjoyoyoyoyoy~**

 **(not even gonna mention the typos)**

* * *

 ** _Point Pleasant, 1872._**

Regardless of the fact that Luffy was hallucinating different scenarios that might pull him out of his misery, the fact that a snake was crawling its way up his forearm, nor that he kept telling himself that the dead rabbit he had passed a few hours ago probably deserved a better death helped him in any way.

His knees felt numb and he didn't know how walking would help him with his weakening body so he put an abrupt stop to his movements and fell onto his knees. He had been running for nearly three days non stop. The dust below his shins tearing his skin apart from the sudden impact onto them. Sand mixing with crimson blood, making it thicker than before. He was dried out and exhausted. A hot trail made its way from his back over his shoulders and across his chest.

His arms apart, stretched into the directions left and right to him. His mouth far from closed and hung loosely, supporting his breathing. There were fissures on his lips, and he felt stabbed. So he started to yell for help, because sure, he knows Jesus kneeled when he prayed, maybe it would help. Despite the point that he couldn't stand at all in the moment, he thought that visible submission towards the lord would help him more than any other prank he could pull to draw attention from non existing people around him.

"Hey God!", and he is not being unrespectful, now is he? "Listen," he started. "I fully surrender. But before I do, you show me this vagrant again." His eyes are pressed shut due to the fact that he was facing the burning sun and his unruly hair was throwing a shadow onto them. A smirk forms on his face. "Deal?"

Then there are three steps on how he manages to land soaking wet in the grip of a farmer. And he doesn't quite know first how, but he guesses, and that seems more plausible than trying to speak. So there is this dripping of cold water onto his hair that trails down his face like a tear. Last thing he hears before he gets too confused to process what's going on is thunder. And the moment the first bolt comes crashing down he has his glassy eyes open, taking in the pain that was left on his chest from the creature that had explored his arm at first.

Uncontrollable campfire like poison was spreading in him and it made his eyes roll up. His saviours hair was black, even though the sun made it seem blue due to the intense sunray. And even at a point like this, he wondered if his hair seemed lurid, because that was the only thing he could imagine if he had to be honest.

xxx

"Jesus christ."

Deja vu. He knew where he was. The sound that reached his ears when he stretched his leg. The pain in the crook of his arms. He knew all too well that he was back where Law was. He wouldn't waste this time by just backing away. And all this, the fact that he actually knew what was going on made him smile. He felt like god gave him another chance that would leave him satisfied. Luffy smiled.

Well, all good things had an end. He didn't know who he was grinning to. He only had heard his opponent mention a holy person, that was it. Was Law religious? He didn't know once again. "Kid, you fine?" No, it was not the person he hoped it to be. "Who are you?" Luffy asked, shaking his head slightly. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and he wasn't planing to. He could hear something falling over, then there where curses, and then came his answer. "You know, I would have had expected more of a 'thank you for saving my ass out there in the desert of the Northwest territory' but you know me," Luffy rose his eyebrows in disbelief. Eyes still banned from the sunlight. "Don't mention it, kid."

"No, actually, I do not know you and I would be honoured if you could lighten me." Luffy was literally able to taste the sarcasm on his tongue, If the farmer didn't notice it then Luffy didn't know what else to say. The stranger paused his act for awhile and so did Luffy. He held his breath until the man spoke up again. "Did he tell you his name?" Luffy didn't know what the other meant at first. Who told him which name? Did he mean Law? "Are we talking about Law right now?"

The silence that surrounded him for awhile took Luffy as a yes before a low chuckle filled the air. "Name is Franky, and you must be Luffy, right?" Then there was some mumbling of his opponent. "How come you know me?"

"How come you don't know me?" Franky was setting the dominant questions here, Luffy quickly noted. He parted his lips, slightly sucking in air, ready to talk when the farmer spoke up again. "Luffy, you're on dangerous ground." He actually shuddered by the mention of dangerous. "

I'm here to find," He opened his eyes carefully.

"Law."

He barely noticed the way Franky sighed before a loaf of bread landed on his stomach and bounced onto his side, making him clench his muscles in sudden shock and lay his arms onto his belly. straightening up at the same time he now sat huhing and puhing. "You better be ready when the sun sets."

Remembering the poison that took over him before, he pushed up his shirt and trailed the scars that the beast at left on him. Multiple points forming a small 'x' on his chest, just above his heart.

Luffy heard the barn doors close and he felt hope, for whatever it was that was waiting for hope inside of him, for the first time in years again.

xxx

Time passed on and eventually Luffy found himself riding towards the night sky. And as you may know, at night, every direction you're heading can be called the night sky due to the fact that there was nothing else to be seen, and since Luffy actually didn't know where they were going to he thought that it would be an appropriate description.

In any way, even if Luffy couldn't read the time on his pocket watch, he knew that it had gotten late when they reached a small landscape, spotted with rocks and scrubs. After awhile of talking to Franky he had found out that they were heading somewhere specific, which didn't really help him at all.

The silence between them stretched further out like the gloomy horizon that seemed to melt into the moonlight. Luffy was really starting to question himself as he realised that he actually didn't know Franky at _all._ And of course did he slightly panic, if this was Law's friend, he wouldn't need to worry a bit. But what if he wasn't?

"Luffy." the farmer informed him that they arrived at their destination, and just then Luffy remembered that he was facing his right, not his front which could have had been more useful. He rose his gaze. Curiosity hanging in the mild desert breeze as his eyes locked with a small place in the distance. The more they neared the more Luffy was able to make out faint singing and the smell of timber burning down.

Ashes swirling around his hair as they came to an halt in front of an poorly illuminated tent, visible that the real tohubohu was going on behind it. Franky picked him up under his armpits to help Luffy off the horse before he murmured a quick thanks. He waited until the older male was ready to lead the way.

As he waited he noticed that the music had stopped and that a husky and dominant voice announced something. Ere he knew it they had already moved around the tend and were facing a handful of people gathered around a small fire that seemed to move along to the words that were spoken. Back directed towards Luffy who found himself listening just as carefully as everyone else did.

"On eventual freedom." The male lifted his bottle high into the sky. The moonlight breaking through the remaining liquid and shattering around the place. each one of them repeating the sentence before a cheers broke free, lighting the atmosphere. Soon after Franky moved over to the, which Luffy assumed, leader and greeted him. Short amount of time later where he tried to not look like a dumbass between all these people, the person who had spoken with the farmer turned to him which made him breathe a "Finally." But not long did that hold as he recognised eyes and robe.

At that particular moment he hated himself for going after the man. he hated himself for doing what he did. If he got asked now why he came, he had no reason. He wasn't going to stay at that little place, _Point Pleasant, was it?_ making gowns for people he didn't really like besides Nami and Usopp, really. But nor did he know anything about what Law did and maybe he would rather stay in town.

But whatever it was that he thought of further was forgotten as the, not so much, mysterious rider placed his hand on Luffy's head and pushed it down in a playful manner so that he had to walk a few steps past Law into the crowd ducking. As he rose, he was welcomed by multiple warm smiles and soft eyes. "Guys, this is Luffy. Most may already know him, but for the ones who don't, do you remember the our geezer, the Tailor? Well,"

"He's his son."

It didn't take long for Luffy to melt into their hearts and look like he had always belonged here. The only thing you were able to notice though was the slight tantrum he was throwing at some people he already knew and who hadn't told him about any of this. "I get that Nami is a member of _this_ , whatever _this_ is, but what about you, Usopp?" The priest found himself gulping audibly. "Wait, what is wrong with me being in this?" He then suddenly protested.

"Shouldn't you be praying, or throwing around the money you get from donations?"

"Come again?"

"I know that you're getting what I'm saying here."

"Look," Usopp sighed in frustration. Luffy didn't know what they were doing just yet and he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Maybe the stupidity of his following words, or the fact that you would be surprised at how much Luffy believes, but whatever it was, Usopp was sure that he had no place between them if he believed everything what everybody said. "I'm here to keep this," The male swirled his hand around. "Holy."

"We want God to watch over us when we step into our wars as brave warriors." Nami backed him up and Law threw his bottle into the fire just in time. making the flames fume at the mention of brave warriors.

He didn't believe that they were going into wars due to the smallness of the group but he fully believed that they were brave so he didn't question twice. His mouth forming a silent 'o'.

Time went by and Luffy had managed to grave everyones appearance into his mind just as their names. Sitting on a rock, he had talked to Robin. Nice lady with long black hair that was braided messily. He assumed that they had been exhausted. She was three years older than himself, one year older than Sanji. He was the one who had to spread wrong informations. A " _cheater"_ , Luffy had called him since Sanji had to manipulate other people and their thoughts which lead to a change of decisions, in pain terms, cheating. Brook was probably the person Luffy admired the most. He did no such thing as tricking other people, or at least that's what he told him. White skin and a pinch of red in his eyes, curly hair standing strong like an afro. His hair was black but when Luffy narrowed his eyes he saw the whiteness hidden deep. Brook was an albino, and if Luffy had heard him right he was from Senegal, Africa. And as much as he wanted to awe about that, the bandana of his made him literally praise Brook.

Every time his opposite pulled the piece of cloth over his mouth, Luffy got more and more astonished by the sight of a skeleton jaw that was sewed onto it.

Dawn came quick for the most of them, while others had lain down beforehand. Just after Franky had announced that he was going to lay down now did Luffy notice that Robin and Law had missed. Drunken as he may be, the picture did draw to him pretty quick and so he decided to head to bed as well. He was in no mood suddenly, and surely he did wonder if his puberty was really over because he had never felt like this.

Soon the farmer had disappeared in one tent of four which Luffy really only now noticed where there. Just as he wanted to follow Franky he bumped into Brook who was about to head to another tent and crossed his path. Both murmured a quick "Sorry." Before the older patted his back and pushed him into the opposite direction he wanted to go.

Slowly getting dizzy and starting to grow inpatient he made a mental note to never listen to Usopp again and drink Rum for God's sake. He should have known better, seriously. With all that in mind he went into the first tent that seemed to cross his path.

About to drop dead onto the thin layer of blankets, he noticed the presence of another human being. Taking a step closer in favour of not falling onto the other person accidentally he noticed the paint that was smeared all over the white straw pillows. Realising who he had laying in front of him he stumbled a little backwards out of reflex. All happening really fast and Luffy not being able to process it, he fell down onto his stomach. Chin hitting his sleeping neighbour's hand.

He heard some rustle and scroop before he felt his heart hammering against his chest and back. Which he kind of explained with the reason that he was laying on his front and maybe pressing his heart against his back. Really, he was actually incredibly anxious about it. Afore he could lift his sore body, the deadweight next to him groaned, and he swore he heard his name. "Luffy." He heard his companion say again, this time sounding more like he demanded something. Perhaps an answer of what he was doing at 4am in the morning, waking him up. He wanted to apologise and then leave but he felt himself impossible to do so under the intense frown Law was giving him.

His company turned around, and Luffy had never felt so relieved before. "Just lie down. We're going to decamp in a few hours and you need some sleep."

He rolled onto his right side, facing Law's back and taking in the scent of fresh Brittles from a Brittle bush.

xxx

Actually he managed to sleep well for an hour, but after he felt Law's hot breath against his lips, he had lost all attempts of going back to it. He wanted to move, just slightly, enough to put some great distance between them, but every time he tried to roll onto his back Law would stir marginally but return to his closeness to Luffy.

Yellow eyes opened then, locking with Luffy's timid ones.

A smirk played over his face as he looked at the young man. "Can I move now?", Luffy asked. And really, wasn't that what Law wanted from the very beginning, him asking for permission to do something. As mysterious as he might be, he confused Luffy enormously as he stretched a little, resting his forehead on the younger ones, keeping his gaze. "Whatever your heat desires." There was the twist in the whole story. Luffy didn't even know what his heart desired.

Everything felt wrong after that but Law had soothed his fears and Luffy felt safe in the hands of his saviour.

He hadn't even realised how long he had melted into the sight of gold flowing into black until Law's hand touched his cheek and another one played with his collar before it went further down.

A shuddering breath left him as adept fingers opened the buttons on his vest in a teasing manner. "Whatever your heart _desires."_ He heard Law repeat as soft, _ah so soft_ , lips touched his. Luffy's eyes heavily lidded while his partner had his ones softly shut. The kiss was shallow, in a good way. Careful yet testing at the same time. Luffy liked to compare it to the feeling of frothy milk tickling lightly while you're drinking your bitter coffee below it.

After Law had removed his vest quickly, Luffy had found his hands looming over the others chest. Just then did he notice that he was wearing a tee which Luffy was used to as undergarments for males. So they had taught him in the house he had served. A pretty amount of rose red crossing his cheeks as he pressed his fingertips against the others chest, abs digging though the clothing and making him murmur sweet hisses.

Both listened to the sound of a zipper being opened as Law hesitated to do two of them locking gazes again as conclusion for the older one to regain confidence de novo. The removal of the attire around his waist to his knees had happened in a bet of an eye. And so did the touch on his erection cause him to throw his eyes open and arc his back. Hips trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure that took over for a moment.

"Law." Luffy called out, unaware of how quietly it had rolled off his tongue. Breathing in each others oxygen, the young tailor was turning into a panting mess. Craving for the touch but escaping the high pitched waves of pleasure at times as it made him black out every now and then.

His _confederate_ , the way he used to call Law before now sounded dirty in any means. Slick fingers running over every inch of his dick, head and base in steady movements.

Every so often did Luffy slur pleas, obviously drunken by the bliss of the moment. Panting, he felt like the friction between them was doing no good to his current state.

About to reach his climax, Luffy suddenly started to push against Law, hands trying to lift himself into the others grip. Ruthless he continued his act until his hand slipped and slid over one of the the elders buds, making him clench his teeth and Luffy throw his head back as the fingers around his erection tightened, an abrupt release following.

Head tilted back and wide glassy eyes trying to refocus, Law couldn't resist the temptation of an exposed neck. Pale skin underneath tanned lips left Luffy to relax into an acceptable rhythm of his heartbeat.

Sleep came quick after their act and the young man was surprised that Law didn't try to wake him from his sleeping state to have him return the favour.

What did puzzle him was the volume of sheets that was rustling as the loving touch left him and heavy breathing filled the air once again.

* * *

 **W.O.W I actually made it! Man I feel so lucky for returning into the mood of typing again. In any way, yes I wrote smut and oh god don't sue me I tried.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'm hoping to find out how miserable I was in the reviews /much love~/**


End file.
